


Superbat Fanarts

by kait



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/pseuds/kait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you bleed?</p><p>5.28 updated</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

caught you.

 

I love their height difference lol

 

 

I know that wound won’t last if he is resurrected… but well, self-indulgence as it is.

 

 

The sexiest part of Ben’s Batman is definitely the gray hair.

 

 

 


	2. Poooorn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Nothing else.  
> Bottom Clark.

 

 

 

Sorry, Alfred.


	3. Pixel Art/Perler Beads

handmade is so fun... and so time draing_(:з」∠)_


End file.
